


After Hours

by larry_thenight



Category: Kathniel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If you don't kaya spg don't basa, One Shot, SPG, fiction but also headcanon hehe, fiction po ito wag kayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_thenight/pseuds/larry_thenight
Summary: Kath and DJ have finished a long day of taping. DJ still feels energetic and Kath cannot resist.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Walang basagan ng trip po.

**11:30 p.m.**

**\----------**

 

Kathryn and Daniel have been taping for the past 13 hours and are now getting ready to leave.

They both say their goodbyes to everybody on set before entering their van.

DJ being the night owl that he is, is still feeling quite hyper. You see, around this time of night DJ is the most clingy towards Kath and she knows this. The moment they got into the car, DJ immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Her scent alone is enough to make him go crazy.

He begins kissing her neck, Kath smiles because she has a feeling she knows what DJ is up to. His hands are beginning to wander slowly, as if he's still giving her time to let him know if he's going to far.

The passionate and intimate side of their relationship is still new and even though DJ initiated the first move he loves and respects Kathryn too much to not ask her how she's feeling when they're getting sensual. The first time they did it DJ was all sorts of emotions; he was excited, nervous, and worried. He wanted to make sure Kath was 100% ready and his main priority before anything else was to make her feel good, safe, and happy. He wanted to earn her trust because being this close to her was a privilege. Kathryn felt all the things DJ wanted her to feel, she didn't think twice about trusting DJ. There was no one else she would rather do this with.

DJ begins sucking and nibbling on her neck, leaving small pink marks. Kath bit her lip, trying to keep moans from spilling out of her mouth. She's guiding DJ's hands under her shirt, letting him know it's okay for him to touch. They're trying to stay as quiet as they can hoping to God the driver doesn't dare look back at them or look at them through the rear view mirror.

Kath puts a hand on his thigh slowly moving up to feel his length. She was checking to see if he was hard already and he was. Really hard. She was starting to feel really hot and turned on while DJ was sucking at her neck. She wanted him to keep touching her but she knew if they kept going they might lose all control. She tightly grasps his hand that was underneath her shirt and slightly moves her neck away from.

DJ was caught off guard by her leaning away. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as reassurance.

"Wait ka muna, malapit na tayo sa bahay." She whispered.

DJ just sighed and held her hand, he knew she was right. If they continued he would've taken her panties off right then and there. He looked outside the window and saw that they were almost home. They don't live together by the way, but their houses are right next to each other. That was the set up they wanted for a while now. Sometimes though, they do sleep over at each others house. It was a new thing both their families have earned their trust to do. They were in their early 20s and have been in a relationship for 5 years. Their parents thought it was reasonable to trust them spending the night at each others house. When they first slept over, one would stay in the guest room. It took about three months until they started sneaking in each others room. Obviously, DJ was the first one to do it. Even then, it was still innocent. They would just sneak in to sleep next to each other and cuddle, but never anything more. Now that lasted for about 7 months until they gradually progressed into having more intimate nights together. It wasn't full on sex right away, mostly steamy make outs while dry humping, which then progressed to oral, then finally the first time they had sexual intercourse.

Even through the months of foreplay, the night they were actually going to have sex had DJ feeling nervous. They were both in the mood, they had the Kath's house all to themselves, everything was perfect. But of course, DJ wanted to make sure it was 200% perfect for Kath. Before, Kath used to find sex really intimidating, she didn't know if she would ever be able to please her partner and she thought it would be really awkward. But DJ never made her feel like what she did wasn't good enough. Every time Kath has made DJ come and moan in pleasure, she felt really proud of and confident about herself. DJ makes her feel sexier every time and she's just lucky she has a man that lets her explore her sexuality with confidence.

"Nandito na po tayo." the driver said as the van came to a complete stop in front both their houses.

Kath and DJ got out and thanked the driver before he left to their house staff quarters.

"Walang tao sa bahay ko." DJ looked at Kath with a mischievous smile.

Kath chuckled, "Okay, text ko nalang si mama na sayo ako matutulog."

Kath texted her mother that she was gonna sleep at DJ's since they were both going to leave for taping early the next morning.

After that they hurried into DJ's house. The moment he shut the door, DJ swept Kath off her feet and carried her bridal style, running up the stairs to his room.

He closed the door using his back then laid Kath gently on the bed. He leaned on top of her, cupping her face and kissing her feverishly. Kathryn was struggling to take off his shirt while avoiding breaking the kiss but she still succeeded. They were craving every bit of each other and DJ couldn't wait any longer to get her undressed. As his hands wandered all over her body, he broke the kiss only to take off Kath’s blouse. They rushed to take their own pants off, just wanting to keep the skin on skin contact.

Now that they were just left with their undergarments, they resumed making out. The taste of Kath’s tongue meeting his own turned DJ on so much he felt his member getting impossibly harder. His hands roamed all over her body till he unhooked Kath’s bra and threw it absentmindedly across the floor.

He cupped her breast, squeezing her nipple lightly. Kath squealed with pleasure at the sensation and DJ couldn’t help but laugh at the sound. 

His kisses traveled down her neck where he left sweet love bites. He goes down further taking her left breast into his mouth, tickling her nipple with his tongue.

” _Oh DJ..._ ” she moaned as he was leaving more love bites on her breasts.

Her light moans only encouraged DJ. His kisses move down to her tummy and she laughs because it tickles. 

Sex with DJ isn’t only hot, it’s fun. There are moments they find themselves laughing during the foreplay. Those are the moments that are the most endearing, because sure they’re being pretty sexual, but the playful parts of it are what make it extra special. Kath knows it’s also DJ’s way of checking on her, making sure she’s comfortable.

DJ’s face hovers over her crotch. Even though the room is dimmed, he can see her panties are already soaking wet. His mouth waters at the sight and he doesn’t wait a second to take them off. 

He looks up at her as if he’s asking if he should continue. He sees her looking down at him, she’s biting her bottom lip seductively and nods at DJ to make the next move. That was all the motivation he needed to start licking her.

” _Oohh god, yes love._ ” Kath moaned sexily. 

The wetness and warmth of DJ’s tongue sent waves of euphoria all through out her body. He ate her out like he had been starving for years. She was so wet and her taste was so sweet, DJ was addicted.

He slicked his index finger with his mouth and slowly inserted it in her while lapping at her clit.

” _F-fuhh ang sarap._ ” Kath was moaning unintelligibly. 

The sensations DJ was making with just his tongue were making Kath see stars. DJ felt her grasp onto his head, she began tugging has hair and he took as his cue to dig his tongue deeper. He inserted another finger and thrusted faster.

He could hear Kath's breaths getting rapid and unstable, he was bringing her close to the edge. He felt her body grinding down on his face and his fingers. She was chasing her climax and DJ was determined to give it to her. He inserted one more finger and licked her clit faster.

At this point Kath was moving uncontrollably and moaning even louder. He held her hips so he wouldn't lose contact with her body, but he knew he wouldn't since Kath was pulling his face into her core.

" _B-bal sige pa.. please d-don't stop ahh oh_ " she stuttered, gasping for air.

DJ maintained his fast pace, making sure the pleasure he was giving her was consistent. Her screams of pleasure, her taste, and her grinding were making DJ's abdomen feel heavy. He was really hard and he felt that this alone was gonna make him come untouched. Everything about Kath is just so sexy, she could make him come on the spot. But no matter how much he wanted to, he was going to keep himself from coming.

The thing is, Kath has impeccable stamina. This was something DJ learned when they started having sex. Kath could really go multiple rounds in one night. The most she and DJ have gone was 5 times in one night. It was easy for DJ as well because Kath had no problem making him hard again right after coming.

" _A-ahh I'm gonna c-come. Pleasepleaseplease._ " Kath was begging for it now.

Her wish was DJ's command. He sped up his already quick pace of licking, he could feel Kath's walls clenching around his fingers. He looked up quickly and saw Kath's eyes closed shut and she was biting her lip until more loud moans were escaping her mouth.

Her movements got erratic until she let out a cry that was music to DJ's ears.

" _oOH GOD YESYESYES OHHH_ _._ " her moan came out as cry.

DJ felt her release on his fingers and could taste her on his tongue. He savored every drop and god he was so obsessed with her taste. He peppered her now sensitive area with kisses as her breaths were now becoming more steady.

He rose up to give her a sweet kiss but then bit her lip to get a taste of her tongue.

"How was that?" DJ smirked.

Kath let out a laugh, "Amazing... but I want more."

Her voice was seductive and DJ could see the gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me, anong gusto mo?" he asked, his voice husky. This was a part of the playful teasing, but DJ also always wants to keep asking her. Her consent is the most important thing to him.

Kath smiled as she bit her lip, she ran her hand down his body until she reached down and felt how hard his dick was through his boxers.

"Take this off. I want you inside me." She whispered in his ear and it brought chills to his body.

He hurriedly took off his underwear then positioned himself in between Kath's legs. Kath has been on the pill long before they even started getting intimate with each other so there was no stress about using a condom. They do get check ups at the doctor regularly to make sure they're both clean. It's an important part of having a healthy sexual relationship.

Before he entered her, he rubbed his dick on her crotch, the head of it teasing her sensitive clit. His pre-cum and her wetness made the friction slippery. Kath was giggling at his touch and her gasps were light, fluttery, beautiful.

DJ moved her hair from her face and caressed her cheeks. He peppered her face with kisses, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She's the most beautiful person DJ has ever seen. He thanks his lucky stars he has the privilege to see Kath in her most naked and vulnerable state, literally and figuratively. She makes him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

" _I love you_." He whispered right before completely entering her.

" _I_ a _-ah..."_   The feeling of DJ filling her up made her moan before she could give a response, but DJ takes it as an "I love you" back.

He moves slowly at first, grinding his hips at a steady pace as he thrusts in and out of her. The slow movements are so sensual, Kath feels like she's on Cloud 9. Most of the time Kath's eyes are shut by how intense the feelings get, but now she has them open and she sees DJ looking right into her eyes with so much passion and love. She _feels_ sexy. She feels _loved_.

He wants to start off slow, take his time because right now they have all the time in the world. This isn't a quickie, this isn't just sex. DJ is making love to her, the woman he loves. He wants to make sure she feels all the love he has to offer. They kiss for a while, slow and lazily, relishing each others taste. Kath's lips are already plump and DJ sucks on her bottom lip.

Kath holds DJ tighter, " _Faster, please._ " her request comes out like a moan.

DJ immediately obliges and quickens his pace. Her warmth and tightness is making him feel ecstatic.

" _Ohh fuck, you feel so good._ " DJ kissed her lips then kissed her neck.

He thrusted in her faster, their skin slapping against each other. It was getting erotic now. Their moans were dirty and loud. They weren't holding anything back, they were the only two people in this big house. They were free to be as loud as they want.

" _Shiit.. b-bal harder.. f-fuck._ " Everything felt too hot, Kath could not help cursing.

DJ was already hard but the sound of her cursing turned him on even more. Kath rarely ever curses, but when she does it's mostly when they're making love. It's the sexiest thing DJ has ever heard. He feels like champ.

Kath's hands roam down his butt, squeezing his cheeks and making him thrust deeper. Her action makes him move faster. The movements are messy, kind of rough, but they're still in sync with each other.

DJ pulls out really quick and a whine escapes Kath's mouth at the sudden emptiness. DJ gets one of the pillows and lifts Kath's bottom to place the pillow underneath her lower back.

He enters her again slowly then immediately thrusts with quick rapid movements. Kath feels her eyes roll back at the friction. The slight elevation of her lower body from the pillow is enabling DJ to really hit her spot. She feels herself losing more control every time DJ slams intro her.

They're both sweating, moaning, and grunting. Their movements are erratic. All you can hear in the room are the sounds of their bodies becoming one, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, and their moans. It was dirty, hot, and sexy, but it was also passionate, sensual, and pure in the sense that these two weren't just having hot sex; these were to people making love.

They kissed each other with fervor, reveling the taste of their mouths and the heat of their bodies as they held each other impossibly close. DJ could feel Kath digging her nails into his back as he slammed into her.

" _Mmm ohh Bal, you like how hard I'm pounding into you. You feel so fucking tight. So good for me love, always so good for me."_ DJ showered her with compliments.

" _Ohhh mmm._ " Was all Kath could muster. The praise made her feel like she was floating and DJ kept hitting her spot that it was difficult for her to form words.

" _You wanna come love, I'm close._ " DJ asked, still thrusting into her.

" _Yesyesyes, god yes. I'm close too._ "

DJ adjusts himself so he can hit her spot more consistently with every thrust. He hits it perfectly that Kath lets out an,

" _OOHH GOD SHITSHIT JUST LIKE THAT"_

DJ feels Kath wrap her legs around his waist and the sting of her nails scratching down his back. The pang of pain felt so incredible as he could also feel Kath clenching tighter around his dick. It was so hot and he felt like he'd burst any moment, but with all his might, as he slammed harder into her, he tried to keep from coming. He knows Kath's body really well and he knows just when she's about to come. She's almost there and DJ wants to reach that climax with her. 

" _Uhh so good for me love_." He grunts and kisses her some more.

He continues pounding into her and hitting her spot while they kiss. It's sloppy, teeth clashing. Kath nibbles at DJ's lower lip which results in another moan spilling out of his mouth. The faster he goes the more loud and unsteady Kath's moans become, DJ feels her moaning into his mouth. Each moan that escapes from her is like a prize that he earned. He was determined for the both of them to come together.

He could feel it in the way Kath was moving her body, could hear it in how breathy her moans were getting, and could see it in how her eyes that kept rolling back with pleasure, she was going to come any second.

He felt a sudden clench around his dick and that was the moment.

" _FUCKFUCKFUCK OOOHH GOODDD YES_ " Kath yelled and it echoed into the room.

" _COME FOR ME LOVE, COME WITH ME_ " DJ begged as his thrusts got rough.

"IM COMING IM COMING... oOHH H-HOLY FUCK BAL.. I LOVE YOU" Kath spurts out, the sound of her voice echoing the room once more.

DJ feels her come hot and wet around his dick and it was enough for him to start coming inside her.

" _Oh my god, I love you._ " he say's breathlessly, face buried in her neck.

His hips stutter and Kath feels him filling her up with white hot ropes. She feels _full_ and _whole_.

For them there was nothing better than feeling of coming at the same time as your lover. It's on a whole other level, they literally feel their bodies becoming one. All the feelings involved define what making love is.

Kath feels herself getting overwhelmed with emotions. As DJ pulls out slowly, he looks into her eyes and sees that they're glossy. Tears are dripping down and DJ knows it's because she feels so loved. He kisses her tears away then gives her a deep kiss on her lips. DJ whispers sweet nothings, tells Kath how beautiful she is and how happy she makes him feel.

They kiss each other languidly for about 10 minutes. When they stop, DJ doesn't move off her right away. They rub their noses against each other. Lazy smiles as their eyes look deep into one another, having a mental conversation full of I love you's.

"Let's sleep?" He asks her.

She smiles and nods, her eyes already drooping.

"Do I have to set an alarm to move to the guest room before Tita comes back?" This is usually what they do when they sleep in each other's room.

"No, darating sila pag nakaalis na tayo. Stay with me all night." He smiles at her and she nods again.

They rarely get to spend a whole night in one room together so they cherish every moment they can.

DJ rolls off of Kath and positions himself next to her. Kath lays on her side, turning her head to look at DJ really quick. He immediately gets the message and wraps his arm around her. Their naked bodies are spooning, but now there isn't any hint of sexual tension, just contentment. Their breaths are finally slowing down and they're bodies are soft and warm against each other.

Kath finds herself drifting off to sleep until she hears DJ speak.

"Thank you." He whispers softly.

He's holding her so close that she can feel his breath on her ear.

"Hmm? For what?" She asks, slightly confused at his sudden expression of gratitude.

"For letting me love you." His voice was still soft and she can hear his sincerity.

A smile grows on her face and she holds DJ's arm tighter around her.

"Thank you for making me feel loved." She says back just as soft. She feels more than loved. She feels safe and complete, like there's no other place she'd rather be than in his arms.

He plants a kiss on her temple and another one on her shoulder. They both sigh happily and shut their eyes. They feel at peace and content in each others arms as they drift off into sleep with smiles on both their faces

 

 

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
